Moving On
by Ukiuki123
Summary: Freer than a bird, but somehow as caged as a circus animal, April is trying to live life her way. With a few quirky friends and a powerful enemy, April will have to overcome her boundaries to move on. Rated M for language


**Hey guys! Sorry It's been so long since I posted a story. Finals and tests and UGHHHH. Well, anyway, here's this story I found in one of my many notebooks. I kind of "re-mastered" it. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Italics within quotation marks mean thoughts. But alllll of it has to be in italics. Not just one word. Also, the explanations of the asterisks are at the end of the story~.**

* * *

><p>The world was rushing around her. Bright green eyes shone in the sunlight. Her silvery platinum blonde ringlets billowed behind her. She parked her navy blue motorcycle and ran up the steps.<p>

She made it.

* * *

><p>Her kick landed on his right arm, the one with the mark of the star. His blue hair was disheveled from fighting so much. She learned very quickly that she should save her strength for later, because he usually went full-force in the beginning of their battles.<p>

She was smart that way. Everyone saw it and she was sometimes even compared to Maka. She refused their compliments and denied their praise, to keep herself on her toes for anything that might come her way. But this made her seem distanced and uppity, so in truth, she didn't have many friends. But she honestly could care less. Her motto was "there is always room for improvement".

* * *

><p>Kid couldn't help but notice April. She was bright and sophisticated. She wasn't symmetrical and because of this, he couldn't figure out where his interest in her stemmed from. And as he thought this, he saw her, just down the hall. At once he tried to cease all thoughts about her and just seem <em>normal. <em>But that was near to impossible because next to him was Black Star and Ox.

Ox began their conversation. "Hey look, Kid. It's _your crush_."  
>Kid rolled his eyes. "How old are you, Ox?" he paused and then continued, "Besides, I wouldn't like a girl who isn't symmetrical. It's blasphemy."<br>Black Star chuckled and continued, "Yeah, whatever Kid. But that being said, I think that symmetrical shit is BS."

April walked by just as Black Star said this, and she was appalled. Loud enough for all three boys to hear, she replied, "Please refrain from such vulgar language in the hallways."

Of course Kid thought this was funny. He was intrigued and tickled by her manner if speak and couldn't help but laugh at her. Ox and Black Star mocked anger, but soon began to laugh with Kid.

April never figured out what was so funny.

And after that, April went to class, like any normal student. She was in the Supernova class. This was the DWMA class specially designed for the craziest, most whimsical, and most eccentric people in DWMA.

Except for her.

And no one could figure out why she was put in that particular class. Callie said that it was probably a one-time screw up, but she didn't regret it. Knight said he knew she was meant to be in the Supernova class. Tiff just thought Knight was in love, as did Octavion. In any case, April had her friends in the class (all the people mentioned above), but sometimes she really did feel a bit out of place.

Callie and Octavion noticed that she was having an off day.

"Hey April, you feeling all right?" Octavion asked.

April turned to her friend. She shrugged and began taking notes again. Callie sat next to April and passed her a note that read: Are you sure you're all right? Do you need to talk?

April sighed. Then, she quickly scribbled on the back of the paper: I am a little discerned by the fact that the boys in the Crescent Moon class are talking about me.

Callie giggled to herself and slid the note to Octavion instead of giving it back to April. Now, April wasn't too happy about this, but she wasn't that angry either. Above Octavion, Knight read the note and laughed at April's reply. Octavion, after carefully reading the slip of paper, threw it to Tiff and Knight.

Tiff gasped when she read the note. The class had been set loose to freely talk on their own, and that is exactly what they did. Knowing this, Tiff jumped down from her row, which was above the row that Callie, Octavion, and April were in, and plopped right in between Callie and April.

She turned to April immediately. "Who is making fun of you?"

"I never said _anyone _was making fun of me, Tiff." April said, slightly annoyed.

Next, Knight jumped down, and he landed next to Octavion (who was next to Callie)*****. He leaned back so he could see April and said, "Well how do you know they were talking about you?"

April rubbed her temples. "I heard them in the hallway."

"And which boys were they?" Octavion asked curiously.

April counted off on her fingers, "It was Black Star, Kid, and Ox."  
>Everyone fell silent.<p>

"Are you sure?" Tiff asked.

April nodded, her curls bouncing with the motion.

"Well let's hope they were just fooling around." Knight said as they all stopped talking to listen to the teacher.

* * *

><p>Octavion was like the Black Star of April's class. He was loud and strong (but not as strong as Black Star. But he was getting there). Physically, he looked nothing like Black Star. He had darker blonde hair, but it was short and had volume, quite like April's hairstyle, but he had curls not ringlets. His eyes were an icy blue, and always seemed to have an alert look to them. He wore nerd glasses to accentuate his devastating eyes.<p>

Callie was a pretty girl-even when she was serious or angry. She sported short, mahogany hair, in a very round bob cut, with front bangs that barely covered the top of her eyes, She usually wore thick, black eyeliner-though she refused to use mascara-to accentuate her long eyelashes and her gorgeous eyes. Her eyes were as light brown as it could get and they looked bigger than they actually were. She had a lithe, graceful figure and was extremely clearheaded and logical.

Tiffany (aka Tiff) was _way _different. Much like her long, straight neon blue hair suggested, she was a bit on the wacky side. Her eyes were a sparkly silver color that didn't look natural. She was told that her eyes looked like moons from far away. She was bright and naturally spunky and very clumsy. No one had ever seen her fight, and no one had ever seen her seriously angry. Her body was that of a board. She had no boobs, no ass, and no hips. She had the perfect model body. And she definitely had some screws loose.

Lastly, there was Knight. He was a tall-ish guy with jet-black hair and dark mossy green eyes. He was the 'unique' one in the group. He was a super nerd and loved to show it. Somehow, he got away with it. He was kind and a firm believer in chivalry. His body was toned, lean, and a bit muscular. His arms were especially muscular. He was like the nerd version of a jock.

And of course, every class has its quirks. In the Supernova class everyone had a special talent or weird fact about them. The class was designed to enhance your particular trait.

Tiff's trait was being oblivious. She lived in her own world most of the time, and though no one could figure out how or why, that gave her an advantage. Still no one had ever seen her fight, so they didn't know if her trait was useful or not.

Callie's trait was logic. She was a smart girl. If she didn't know something she'd soon know it, because she was that kind of logically based person. She was described as a dictionary of sorts.

Octavion's trait was observation. By becoming the perfect fly on the wall, he knew almost everything there was to know about anything and anyone. Except April, who was like the mystery chick of their class.

Knight's trait was probability. By using common knowledge and his developing knowledge, he could literally predict almost anything. In a way, he was like Anchorman 2.0.

And finally, April's trait was shrouded in mystery. Some said that mystery was her trait. If that were true, few people would be able to crack her. And if no one could crack her, she was almost unstoppable.

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is a good idea, Maka." Soul said to his meister.<p>

"She needs to be set straight."

"She probably didn't mean anything by it! Besides, this is so uncool!"

"Soul, put a sock in it." Maka said as she entered the gymnasium. She around for the short, blonde girl and quickly spotted her with her usual group of friends and began to walk over. Midway, Tsubaki and Black Star stopped her in the middle of the gym.

"Maka, calm down, please." Tsubaki said. She and Black Star knew what she was about to do, and they didn't like the idea of it.

"Tsubaki! She convinced the entire school to think that we're bullies! Aren't you angry with that? And to top it off, she herself spread the rumor!"

Tsubaki inwardly sighed. People were beginning to stare at them and she didn't like all the unwanted attention.

Especially because right after Maka finished talking, Kid walked over.

"What's the matter here?" he asked.

"Nothing's the matter." Maka said angrily. She then pushed herself through her group of friends and continued to make her way over to the small blonde girl. Maka's friends followed behind and she promised herself to yell at them for being hypocrites.

Slowly everyone in April's group stopped talking. April wasn't even bothered by them. She was listening to her music at full blast.

"Hey." Maka said firmly. She hadn't noticed the girl's headphones until then, so she promptly removed them from her head.

This got April's attention. "Hey! I was jamming-" April paused. She was trying to see what situation was going to unfold in front of her, but gave up on that idea once everyone began to look at her like she was an idiot.

And then _idiotically_, she added "Uh…hi?"  
>"Don't 'hi' me!" Maka started. Tsubaki put her hand on Maka's shoulder, as if a warning to calm down, because now people were crowding around them.<p>

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" April said.

"Of course you did something wrong!"  
>Before she could continue, Kid butted in. "Maka! Stop being so rude! There is a polite way to express your feelings!"<p>

Maka, who was really just on a rampage, swiveled around and said, "Oh please! Don't give me that shtick you love-sick puppy!"  
>Tfff giggled at Maka's comment as Kid turned bright red in front of his friends. Then, he turned and left.<p>

April was not laughing. In fact, she threw he arm out in front of Tiff, to silence her.

"What is it that you want, Albarn?"

Maka scoffed and pointed her skinny finger at April. "Why did you spread that lie about us?"

Slowly, April brushed her hair from her face and responded, "I didn't."

Maka put one hand on her jutted out hip and gave Maka a disbelieving face. "Oh please, Jujie*****".

April sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want me to say? I _didn't _spread any rumor about you or your friends."

And then she put her headphones back on.

* * *

><p>Kid couldn't help but feel more than inclined to apologize to her more than anything else. So he met her outside of her class at lunch and when her class got out, he waited.<p>

When he saw her, he caught her by her locker and said, "Uhh, April?"

She turned around and shaking her beautiful blonde hair from her direct line of vision, replied, "Yeah?"

Before Kid could reply, someone tapped her shoulder. Instead of turning around, she ducked, and rightfully so, because about a second later a foot swung above her head. It was obvious that he opponent had been trying to kick her. She back-flipped and twisted in the air so she could land facing her opponent.

Well, opponents.

For some reason, Knight was teaming up with Black Star to challenge her. But she realized it had been Knight who tried to kick her. She was annoyed by Knight's actions.

"What the hell are you two doing?" she asked furiously.

Black Star chuckled. "What do you think, April?"

Knight grinned. "C'mon. Let's fight."  
>April weighed her options silently and briefly. She shrugged. "Then fight me."<p>

All at once, Black Star rushed at her, aiming for her throat with his fist. And meanwhile, Knight transformed, appearing in Black Star's hands as a spiky, brown bludgeon.

"Ready to rumble, April?" Black Star asked.

April didn't even bother to answer his question. She ran at him, dodging his first swing of the bludgeon and threw her left hand out to hit him. He let go of the bludgeon with his right hand and blocked her punch. She jumped back and dropped to the ground, swinging her left leg around to trip him. She successfully tripped him since he didn't see it coming. And once he was on the ground, she quickly stood up and front-flipped onto his abdomen. She heard him gasp for breath momentarily, but once he regained his breath, he grabbed her leg and threw her off of him, relieving himself of the pressure on his abdomen. She slammed against the wall, bruising _something_ she knew, but she didn't want to give up.

"Hoo-hoo! Aren't you feisty!" Black Star laughed.

Before she could reply with any snarky comeback, Kid touched her shoulder and said, "Why aren't you fighting with a weapon? You're going to get killed out there!"  
>April smiled. "Silly boy. I <em>am <em>a weapon. What, didn't I tell you?"  
>"No, not really. In fact, I'm pretty sure you hadn't told anyone until just now."<br>"Oh, oops." She said.

Kid looked her up and down. "Aren't you going to transform now?"  
>April raised her eyebrow. "Do you wanna wield me?"<p>

"_Yes and badly."_ He thought to himself. But he quickly put that thought away and focused on the task at hand.

"Uh, sure. I'm sure I can wield you properly."  
>"Good." She replied and transformed.<p>

Watching her transform was like watching flowers grown. It was a beautiful, but brief, moment of grace and fertility.

Kid caught her in his hands and reveled in her beauty. She was a long, all black, flame-bladed sword. Her curves were magnificent. Her hilt had double silver "x's" that wrapped around the blade. Coming from the bottom of her hilt were two average length silver ribbons.

"_She's a beauty." _Kid beamed.

"_Kid? I can hear you. Please refrain from that."_

Before he could make up some lame excuse, Black Star butted in and said, "So Kid's joining this party? This oughta be fun!"

Black Star rushed forward and readied the bludgeon for a good swing. April told Kid, "Dodge to the right! He's going to fake us out with the bludgeon and throw an uppercut."  
>Kid laughed as he did as she told.<p>

"What's so funny?"  
>"You-and your wavelength, for that matter-are so…domineering."<br>April laughed at his remark. "Well you did do what I said!"

* * *

><p>The next day April had a small bruise on the back of her head and bigger bruise on her back. Kid had some scratches running down his arms and Black Star had a bruise from where April had jumped on him. Knight literally had no injuries, since he practically did nothing.<p>

When Kid and April were comparing injuries, Kid was astounded by how easily April bruised.

"I have soft skin, alright?" she said playfully.

"_I know." _He thought and nudged her softly. He had to learn better self control one of these days.

But for now, he just replied, "Well then maybe you should man up!"

She giggled and kept walking forward, but hadn't noticed that he stopped. Turning, she saw that he was looking in front of her.

"Kid, what are you looking-"  
>She heard people chuckling behind her. She turned in the direction of the sound to see Ox, Kilik, and Black Star. They were whistling at April and Kid like a bunch of idiots.<p>

"Don't mind them." She said to Kid.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, April. I just…I'm sorry."

April looked at him exasperatedly. "What?"  
>"I shouldn't have-"<br>"Shouldn't have what? Kid, you are not in the wrong! They are! They make fun of you for-"

April stopped herself. Kid looked at her sheepishly.

"So…do you like me?" she asked quietly.

Silence.

April rolled her eyes and turned to the other direction. "Hey Black Star!"

Black Star, followed by Ox and Kilik, walked up to the petite girl in front of them.

"Yeah? What is it, April?"  
>April punched him in the face.<p>

He fell back on his heels, but swiftly regained his balance. April turned to Kid and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Choose your allegiances wisely."

* * *

><p>A week later, April got a call from her mother, Infidelity.<p>

"Hey mom."

She didn't say hello to her daughter. No, she started their conversation with "You will come home this instant."  
>"Mom, we-"<br>"No April. You and your _deadbeat _father always do this! Stop doing things behind my back! I don't like the feeling of coming home from a month long trip, only to realize that my daughter is nowhere to be found!"  
>"But I talked to Bro and he-"<br>"I don't care what Luther said! Would you please shut up about the failures of our family? And while you're at it, come home!"  
>"No."<br>There was a long, deadly silence.

"What did you say?"  
>"I said, <em>no<em>, mom."  
>"I'm sorry?"<p>

April could hear her mother's voice reaching higher and higher octaves. She decided to not say anything to her mother's insanity.

"Aprileene Jujie! You will come home this instant!"  
>And all that was left was dial tone.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's what?" Callie screeched.<p>

"Making me leave, Callie. She's making me leave." April muttered.

"How dare she!" Callie yelled back.

"Tiff, what do you think?" Knight asked in a nervous tone.

Tiff brushed away her hair. "I honestly don't know what to think of this."

"Then don't think anything." Octavion said. He was on the defensive because he didn't want to see April leave.

Tiff pouted at him and stroked April's arm. "How are you feeling, April?"  
>"Not good." She replied and ceased all conversation.<p>

Later that day, April was trying to decide if she should go into the Crescent Moon classroom or not. During her contemplation, she ran into Ox and Black Star.

"Oh hey April." Ox said monotonously. April turned around to greet him, but was instead greeted with Black Star's fist to her stomach. She fell to the floor in great agony and didn't want to stand, resisting hot, burning tears.

"Get up April" Black Star said. All the playfulness in his voice was replaced with a weird mixture of compassion and anger.

So she stayed where she is.

Ox was obviously sick of her antics, so he opened the door to the classroom and went inside, mumbling under his breath, "What is up with her today…?"

As soon as the door shut, Black Star kneeled down to her and lifted her head up.

"You okay?" he asked, this time with pure compassion.

She looked up at him, forcing herself not to cry in front of him.

"No, I'm not okay. I think Kid hates me for being so fucking indecisive and now, my mother is making me leave Death City."  
>"To go…?"<br>"Back home. I live in Vegas."  
>Black Star nodded and then patted her back. "First of all, Kid doesn't hate you at all. He literally worships the ground you walk on."<p>

"Black Star!"

He bumped himself on the head. "Sorry."

And for hours they sat there, just talking about life. And they didn't even know that Kid was on the other side of the wall, crying tears of sadness, anger, and joy.

* * *

><p>It was finally time for her to give up this beautiful, rushing world. She needed to go back to where people like her belonged. Back to place where miracles aren't just an everyday happening, where knights in shining armor save you from the evil dragons known as grades and schoolwork. She needed to escape her metal cage and soar through the sky over mountains high and lands flat.<p>

She needed to move on.

Before she left though, Kid told her one thing. He kissed her cheek, told her that he'd never forget her.

He told her, "Choose your allegiances wisely."

* * *

><p><strong>*The order of their seating would be: April-Tiff-Callie-Octavion-Knight<strong>

***Jujie is April's last name**


End file.
